Pánico
by Viko W
Summary: Yoshitoki podía bien fingir su propia muerte o simplemente ser un hombre y hacerle frente a Ui. *YoshiUi*


**Pánico.**

Leyó por enésima vez la carta.

"No me importa tu edad…"

Tragó saliva al releer la última línea sintiendo un vacío en el estómago.

"… quiero conocerte."

Apenas terminar de leer se talló la barba nerviosamente y echó la cabeza para atrás, notando las tripas anudársele de diferentes formas. No le extrañaría que su intestino tuviera forma de nudo mariposa. Yoshitoki tamborileó los dedos y leyó de nuevo las breves líneas que conformaban la carta. Se mordió el labio inferior. A Ui no le importaba su edad. Bien, pensó intentando mantenerse sereno. No parecía asustarle que se tratara de un hombre viejo quien resultó ser su admirador secreto; ese con quien había pasado de conocer en un chat gay en línea, a escribirse correos electrónicos para finalmente enviarse cartas (Yoshitoki había adquirido un apartado postal bajo el nombre _falso_ de Chika Won). Bien, volvió a repetirse, la diferencia de edades no hizo mella en el joven investigador. Ui había insistido en intercambiar números telefónicos para mensajearse con más frecuencia pero Yoshitoki apostaba ambas manos a que las intenciones de Koori eran las de conocer su voz, motivo por el cual Yoshitoki sugirió las cartas alegando eran un medio más personal, más íntimo que un dispositivo electrónico. Ui se mostró reticente al principio, calificando la idea de anticuada pero luego de algunos minutos de dulce manipulación Washuu terminó accediendo. Ui era joven y Yoshitoki supo venderle bien el divertido juego de la seducción de los viejos tiempos. Anticuado, le había escrito él, pero romántico hasta la médula.

… Y ahora quería conocerle en persona.

Emitió un gruñido angustiado. Lo había visto venir desde hace mucho. Desde que comenzó a escribirle bajo el título de "OldRocket65" había añorado hacerle saber que se trataba de él. Lo deseaba tanto como lo temía. Yoshitoki miró de nueva cuenta la pulcra escritura de Ui sin leerla realmente, al menos no esta vez. Apretó los labios y desvió la vista hacia el ventanal.

─… conocerme.─murmuró observando el ocaso. Tragó saliva, notando la garganta reseca y las tripas formar un nudo más enrevesado. Las manos le sudaban. Soltó un suspiro al tiempo en que cerraba los ojos, hundiéndose poco a poco en penosa desesperación. A esas alturas sus vísceras estarían tan retorcidas que alguien tendría que sacárselas para desenredarlas, si es que no terminaban en una exposición bajo el nombre de los mejores nudos de Japón.

Volvió a posar los ojos en aquella breve carta. Las manos le sudaban.

"… quiero…"

Ya no tenía saliva en la boca.

"… conocerte."

Los labios le temblaron.

¡Por todos los cielos!, se oyó exclamar para sus adentros con auténtica rabia. No podía continuar comportándose como un niño con los pantalones meados que teme ser descubierto y humillado por el bully del colegio. Debía armarse de valor y… ¿y luego qué? Acordar un sitio para el encuentro, claro está.

Yoshitoki volvió a sentir que la angustia lo embargaba. El temible y apabullante encuentro. Pudo visualizarlo en su cabeza: Ui caminando hacia él y al verlo el suelo colapsaría. El mundo como lo conocía se vendría abajo, igual que un castillo de naipes. Se elevaría el nivel de las aguas, daría inicio la tercera guerra mundial y todo esto sólo sería el bálsamo sanador que lo llevaría lejos de la mirada de horror, asco y desdén que le dirigiría el muchacho antes de que su cuerpo se desmoronara al caer una bomba sobre él. Yoshitoki sacudió la cabeza, guardó la carta en su maletín. Del cajón izquierdo de su escritorio sacó un bloc de hojas pautadas.

─ " _Querido hijo Matsuri, para cuando leas esto yo ya estaré muerto. El motivo de mi deceso es digno de mantenerse en secreto, pero sí, cuando leas esta carta con seguridad habré muerto pues no encuentro otro modo de que cierto acontecimiento se desarrolle… más bien termine bien. Habiendo expuesto lo anterior, dejo…"_

Vale, exageraba. Además de pecar de ridículo escribiendo su testamento en el cual dejaría todas sus posesiones a Matsuri, exceptuando el convertible jaguar que se iría con él a la tumba. Aunque tal vez pudiera heredarle unas cuantas cosas a Nimura.

Suspiró pesadamente mientras arrugaba la hoja hasta convertirla en una bolita. La arrojó al cesto y luego volvió a abrir el cajón para guardar el bloc. Se detuvo. Sus ojos buscaron el reloj de pulso en su muñeca izquierda; tenía poco tiempo antes de que comenzara la junta referente al reforzamiento de la seguridad en Clochea. Apretó los labios, obligándose a devolver el bloc sobre el escritorio. Asió la pluma fuente con decisión y con todo el aplomo que logró reunir, hundió la pluma en el papel. Las manos le transpiraban copiosamente, amenazando con hacer resbalar de su agarre el bolígrafo. Frunció el ceño sin parar de escribir. No era propio de su apellido lanzarse al vacío y esperar salir con vida. Había pensado durante largo rato detenida y concienzudamente, enfocándose en la catástrofe sin darse la más mínima oportunidad a sí mismo de visualizar un panorama más alentador (era un Washuu, plantearse el peor de los casos era lo que mejor sabían hacer para asegurar una victoria). Sintió una oleada de renovada confianza azotar su cuerpo. Pese a que el temor aún se hallaba presente, en menor medida ya, Yoshitoki se aferraba a ese pequeño fragmento de esperanza, esa versión de la historia en la que Ui no le miraba con desprecio puro y el mundo no ardía en llamas. Terminó de escribir y sin detenerse a reflexionar en lo escrito dobló la hoja en tres partes. Pronto reparó en que jadeaba, completamente exhausto, igual que las veces en las que se ejercitaba con aquella famosa canción de Rocky ( _ojo de tigre es la emoción de la lucha levantarse ante el desafío de nuestro rival…_ ). Mientras la gallardía de su acto fluctuaba al compás del estribillo de Survivor, tomó un sobre con la estampilla ya pegada, escribió en el la dirección de Ui e instantes después se la guardó en el interior del impoluto saco blanco que conformaba su uniforme.

Tocaron a la puerta. Yoshitoki inspiró profundo, sacudiéndose la angustia que trepaba con premura por su cuerpo.

Allá vamos, pensó antes de meterse de lleno en su papel de director.

─Adelante.─exclamó, acariciando inadvertidamente el lado en el que se había guardado la carta.

 _Allá vamos…_

.

.

.

Oía el barullo lejano de la gente de aquel pequeño parque de atracciones desde su banca. No estaba tan lejos y desde allí podía ver las luces de colores, así como el letrero desgastado en el que ya no figuraba el nombre. Había pasado antes a merodear para calmar la ansiedad y el ataque de hiperventilación que amenazaba con asaltarlo cada que miraba el reloj de pulso. N o había mucho que ver pues sólo contaba con una noria mediana además de un par de carruseles. El resto de las atracciones eran propias de un festival veraniego: puestos de comida, raspados de sabores y peces. Se removió incómodo en la banca, notando las manos frías. Era principios de Marzo y el frío continuaba asolando la ciudad. Yoshitoki agradeció aquello. Al menos la temperatura le nublaba un poco los sentidos.

Había transcurrido una semana desde que envió la carta. El correo en Japón era muy eficiente… así que, la carta ya estaría en manos de Koori. La habría leído esa misma mañana y ahora estaría de camino a su encuentro con él.

Miró el reloj. Faltaban menos de quince minutos para la hora acordada. El estómago le cosquilleó con fuerza. Escuchó el sonido de un autobús acercarse. La banca en la que se hallaba estaba del lado opuesto a una de las paradas de autobuses. Lo miró detenerse e irse, unas cuantas personas abordaron y otras pocas descendieron. Yoshitoki desvió la vista brevemente, verificando la hora. Trece minutos aún…

El aire se le atoró en los pulmones.

En la señal de parada: Ui.

Lo observó mirar disimuladamente a casi todos lados; lo buscaba. El impulso por levantarse y huir disimuladamente de allí lo embargó. Aún podía retractarse, aún podía…

Sus ojos se encontraron.

Tragó saliva. Lo vio abrir los ojos desmesuradamente y Yoshitoki curvó los labios en una penosa sonrisa a la espera de que aquella mirada desatara el infierno.

… pero no fue así.

 **Fin.**

.


End file.
